


6 and 16 Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo had been bugging Dean all week about the flashback party.  It was getting in touch with their childhood and she thought it would be fun.  Dean decides to go since dad had to take Sam out to look at colleges for the weekend.  When he finds out that Cas is there as well he's glad he showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 and 16 Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I could not come up with ideas for just one so I combined them together. I was invited to a party like this so I was like 'hmm that will totally work for my 30 day challenge!' so here it is.

Dean huffed and took a seat in the circle.  He was upset that Jo had dragged him to the party that he had only known a handful of people.  They had decided to do a throwback party with all of the games they had played when they were kids.  There was even a pin the tail on the donkey taped to the wall.  There were a few people that played hide and seek outside, others played Simon says, while there were a few people that were playing DDR and he saw twister had been set up in another room.  He isn’t sure why he was forced to sit in the circle for spin the bottle.  He took a deep breath and smiled.  Dean recognized a few people that were in the circle with him and he approved of his chances to kiss them.

“Alright who wants to spin first?” Charlie asked animatedly.

“I’ll go,” Jo leaned forward and spun the bottle as hard as she could.

“Ooh Anna!” Charlie chuckled.

“Pucker my favorite ginger,” Jo crawled over to the giggling girl.

“Hey.  I thought I was your favorite ginger?” Charlie teased.

“We’ll see once I kiss you after,” Jo kissed Anna and tugged her ponytail a little.

“Girl on girl already?  I need to come over there,” Uriel laughed as he walked to the DDR area.

Anna spun and she kissed someone she didn’t know.  It went on for a few rounds and Dean had not been kissed.  Then Meg kissed Cas.  Dean had not even seen him sit down.  Dean gulped as the bottle slowed after Cas’ spin.  He hadn’t been aware he had been chanting in his mind until the bottle stopped.  Dean gave himself a mental high five.

“Uh oh.  Cas,” Charlie turned to him, “don’t go lettin’ this hot shot try anything.”

Cas just nodded and crawled into the middle.  Dean licked his lips and met Cas in the middle.  Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ and it felt right.  He had not meant to moan when Cas parted his lips but it got a cheer from the group.  Dean blushed as he pulled back.  Cas had moved in for more before he remembered it was just a game.

“Wow,” Meg fanned herself, “that was panty wetting material right there.”

Cas blushed and watched as Dean spun the bottle.  He gasped as it landed on him.

“Holy hell I’m gonna need you two to get a room.”

Dean chuckled and moved back.  He did not put too much into it.  Dean refused to embarrass Cas.  It was still a good kiss.

They went another round then gave up the spot for another group.  Dean played DDR for a few songs then flopped down on the couch with a bottle of water.  His eyes scanned the crowd and spotted his target.  Cas was in a conversation with two people Dean did not recognize.  He watched Cas and eventually Cas must have sensed his eyes on him because he looked up.  Cas blushed and ducked his head.  He excused himself and disappeared outside.

Dean gave it a few minutes before he followed.  He looked around and walked the yard and was unable to spot him.  Dean frowned and went back in.

“Winchester you’ve been put in the hat,” Jo called from the dining room.

“What hat?” Dean sauntered over to join everyone.

“Seven minutes in Heaven,” Jo winked.

“Really?” Dean groaned.

“Yup.”

“Fine.”

Jo picked the names of people that were to go into the hall closet.  Dean was thankful that Gabriel’s parents were loaded so the closet was huge.  Dean was not fond of small places.  As everyone had their chance Dean began to panic. 

“Alright only a few more names left,” Jo shook the baseball cap, “and we have Dean!”

Dean moved forward and stood by the closet.

“And your lucky partner is,” Jo plucked another name, “Cas.”

Dean looked around and hadn’t even notice Cas had joined the group.  Cas shuffled pass a few others.  Dean opened the door and gestured for Cas to go first.

“Seven minutes ain’t enough for a blow job Winchester,” Jo teased, “well I dunno I hear you’re pretty good at it so maybe it’s more than enough.”

“Watch it Harvelle I know who you like.”

Dean shut the door.  He was not expecting Cas to throw himself onto him.  Cas took no time as he deepened the kiss and slipped his hand into Dean’s pants.

“Fuck,” Dean mumbled against his mouth.

“She’s right,” Cas moved to his neck, “seven minutes isn’t a lot of time and I need to feel you Dean.”

“This is when you want to come forward with how you feel?” Dean panted, “wow,”

“Less stress,” Cas dropped to his knees and unzipped Dean’s pants, “gotta taste you.”

“Fuck,” Dean let his head fall back as Cas sucked him.

“Alright seven minutes starts now!” Jo shouted.

“God bless Jo givin’ me more time.”

Cas sucked Dean and in a few minutes Dean shuttered as he released into Cas’ mouth.  Cas swallowed and licked Dean clean.  Dean slumped against the wall but still groped Cas and tried to reach into his pants.

“No,” Cas wiped his mouth, “we don’t have time.”

Dean closed his eyes for a minute then moved to the door.  He fumbled with items that he found in the closet and rigged the door to stay closed.

“I don’t leave my partners wanting.”

Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him as his hands undid his pants.  Cas moaned as Dean dropped to his knees.  Cas buried his fingers in Dean’s hair as he licked and sucked Cas’ throbbing erection.

“Dean.  You.  _Are_.  Really good.”

Dean moaned around him as he took him all the way in until his nose bumped his pelvis.  Cas began to mumble incoherently as his hips thrust forward.  The door knob was jiggled and he heard muffled voices as they tried to get in.  Dean worked faster and pulled noises Cas never knew he would make.  When he felt the heat move through him and the tingles pushed up he tried to warn Dean but could not.

“Mmm,” Dean worked his throat to swallow while Cas pushed deeper.

Cas sat down not so gracefully as he came down from his high.  Dean tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up.

“What the hell Winchester?” Jo pounded on the door.

Dean chuckled as he got up.  They checked themselves over then Dean undid the contraption he had made.  He whistled as he walked out headed to the coolers for a beer.  Cas was not as relaxed.  His dark hair was a mess and his legs wobbled as he followed Dean.

“Good lord Dean.  I hope you didn’t get anything on their shit,” Jo shook her head.

“Don’t worry he swallowed,” Dean twisted the cap off a beer and took a long swallow.

Cas’ eyes went wide and the red in cheeks darkened.  Cas took the beer from Dean and took a swig.

“You’re my partner now.  I expect a little more respect,” Cas whispered as he kissed Dean’s cheek.

“I can do that.  You wanna go back to my place and have a few more minutes in heaven?” Dean put his arm around his waist.

“No.  You haven’t taken me out yet.  A blow job is an introduction.  I do need more than a pretty face to get naked with you.  But,” Cas pressed his lips right below the ear, “I do want to get naked with you.”

Dean grinned and knew that he was going to be have a great time with his new partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! I appreciate it and hope that the rest of your day is fantastic.


End file.
